Jade takes Tori to the aquarium
by graciemae172
Summary: Jade takes Tori on a date to the aquarium, but how does it go? I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


Today, Jade was taking Tori out on a date to the aquarium, Tori had never been before and there is a huge one just down the road from where she lives, and she wanted to take her.

'Hey babe, im taking you out today, i will pick you up at 12 , don't eat, and there is no need to dress up fancy :) Love you. xx' Jade text Tori, she only had to wait a few seconds until she had a reply.

'Ooo! Where are we goiinngg? C'mon, tell Toriiii ;) I love you too!" Tori always wanted to know everything that was going on.

'Excuse me missy? Where were the kisses on the end of that text? Im not telling you ANYTHING now, no matter how many times you ask! xxx' Jade text back, she really liked it when Tori got excited when they were going to go somewhere.

'Aww...im sowwy Jadeyy...i can make it up to you tonight ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx' Tori text back, Jade had to admit, when Tori said she will make something up, and usually involved the bed and no clothes, she was pretty good.

'Ahh you know exactly what i want :) see you later babes xxxxx' Jade text back.

Jade was getting ready, she didn't know what to wear, so she decided the usual, Black skirt, black tights, green sweatshirt, black combat boots. Very colourful.

Tori on the other hand, had no idea what to wear, she didn't know where they were going if she should dress up comfy or casual, but in the end she chose casual, she was sure Jade would have told her to bring a certain item of clothing if she needed it.

When Jade arrived at the Vega house hold she knocked on the door and rung the bell, Tori knew that was Jade, because she has always knocked on the door the same way. "Come in!" was heard from inside the house, and Jade stepped in and shut the door behind her. She smiled at how great Tori looked in just a pair of skinny jeans and a bra. Tori was just finishing off doing her eye liner, then applying mascara. "Sorry im running late Jade, Trina took like, FOREVER, to finish in the bathroom!" Tori said "It's okay baby." Jade said, then saw Tori speed walking from the kitchen the stairs. "Come up." Jade walked behind Tori and went into her room with her. Jade raised her eyes at the mess, it wasn't usually THIS messy. "Wow what happened in here?" Jade asked. "It's something called looking for these stupid jeans." Jade noticed that the jeans Tori was wearing were expensive nice ones, not the usual. "You look lovely baby." Jade said as she went and placed herself on Tori's bed. "Thanks Jadey, you too." Tori said as she finally found her favourite oversized t-shirt in the back of her wardrobe. "Ready?" Jade said as she stood up and walked over to Tori. "Yup." Tori replied whilst spraying posh perfume all over herself.

They left the house quickly and drove off to the aquarium, of course Tori kept asking where they were going, but Jade didn't tell her and tried her best to ignore the cute pout Tori was making at her.

They walked in. "Oooh! Jade it's an AQUARIUM!" Tori tugged on Jade's arm before running to the first tank were little clown fish.

"Aww it's so cute Jade!" She pointed at one that came up to the glass to greet her. "Yeah he is" Jade leant down to where her girlfriend was to see. "why dont you name him?" Jade asked and put an arm around her girlfriends waist. "Hmm Nemo." Jade looked at her and Tori gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh real creative, just copy the movie." Jade stood up and helped the now frowning Tori up. "I'm only messing with you Vega, i like it." The frown on Tori's face changed in a flash to a big grin one that said 'im awesome'.

As Tori and Jade were walking through the huge building, Tori made sure to go to every single tank. Jade came across one she liked, it was a small fish, she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Tori asked and looked up at her girlfriend. "That fish..that one right there." She pointed to it and made sure Tori could see it. " It looks like the mole on your butt." Jade said in between giggles. "Jade!" Tori playfully slapped Jade on the arm. "Shh! It's embarrassing!" Tori whispered and looked down. Jade lifted Tori's face up with two fingers and kissed her on the lips. "I love it." Jade winked at Tori and that made Tori gasp.

They walked further into the building where the girls came across a dark room where the whole thing was glass, it had sharks in it and huge fish, Tori really didn't like it and made Jade hold her hand the whole time, which she didn't mind at all. Jade kept her girlfriend close to her the whole time and made it out of there as soon as possible. "You scared of sharks baby?" Jade asked Tori. Tori nodded her head, she always had, ever since Jade made her watch Jaws. "Aww Tor. That's adorable." Jade said, and kissed Tori's temple.

Their fun at the aquaruim was coming to an end, which in a way, was a good thing, as they were both absolutley starving. They quickly popped into the souvenier shop, where they got into the photo booth and had their pictures taken.

Jade took Tori out to a little cafe afterwards, where they both enjoyed some food and drink together, Tori was happy this wasn't a huge big date, it was just a day of them going out together.

Once they were finished, they went back to Jade's where they were both staying the night, Tori was in bed when Jade came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of thongs.

"Now, im pretty sure you said you would make it up to me." Jade winked and wiggled her eyebrows at Tori, and she got undressed straight away.


End file.
